Promise
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Aku tak pernah percaya pada cinta. Cinta hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Cinta adalah sebuah kesalahan, itulah hal yang selalu kupercayai salam ini. Namun hal itu terpatahkan saat aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mulai mempercayai apa itu cinta, karena… kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu / Kyumin couple / Goodbye message


Title : Promise

Aku tak pernah percaya pada cinta. Cinta hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Cinta adalah sebuah kesalahan, itulah hal yang selalu kupercayai salam ini. Namun hal itu terpatahkan saat aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mulai mempercayai apa itu cinta, karena… kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri tepi pantai, merasakan air laut yang membasahi kedua kaki. Kunikmati pemandangan alam yang begitu indah di mataku. Matahari mulai terbenam dan memberikan warna jingga yang sangat indah pada air laut. Sungguh cantik dan sangat menenangkan hati. Aku terus berjalan, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang juga tengah menikmati karya Sang Pencipta. Tubuhku menabrak sosok berambut cokelat itu dan membuatku terjatuh. Namun tidak dengan sosok itu, ia tetap berdiri tegap meski baru saja ditabrak olehku.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya namja itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajah sosok itu, namun cahaya matahari yang tengah terbenam menghalangiku untuk dapat melihat wajah namja itu. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menerima bantuan dari sosok itu. Ia pun menarik tubuhku ke arahnya, Namun aku terjatuh ke dalam pelukan sosok itu, karena tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Mi-mianhae…" ujarku setelah berhasil berdiri tegap di atas kedua kakiku.

Sosok itu tersenyum padaku, membuatku terpesona pada senyumannya yang sungguh menawan. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang tampan tanpa terhalangi oleh sinar jingga. Ia sungguh mempesona.

"Gwenchanayo?"

"Gwenchana" jawabku sembari tersenyum padanya.

Namja itu balas tersenyum padaku. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, memberikan sebuah kehangatan di hatiku.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Lee Sungmin imnida"

* * *

Sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga namun membekas dan meninggalkan jejak di dalam hati. Waktu yang berlalu dengan cepat, membuat kami semakin dekat. Karena dirinyalah aku mempercayai apa itu cinta dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku mencintai dirinya. Hari-hari yang kami lalui bersama penuh dengan tawa dan rasa bahagia. Meski ada air mata yang mengalir, ia akan segera menghapusnya dan menggantikan air mata itu dengan senyuman. Dan rasa bahagia itu semakin memuncak saat kami akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan bersama.

* * *

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, memberikan rasa hangat yang selama ini selalu kurasakan saat bersama dengan dirinya. Ia menarik tanganku dan membawa diriku ke arah sebuah bangku yang berada di taman. Di bawah sinar lampu yang terang di kegelapan malam, kami duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku.

"Wae? Mengapa mengajakku ke taman tengah malam?" tanyaku.

Namja itu memberikan senyumannya padaku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Ciuman ini bukanlah ciuman pertama yang kami lakukan. Sudah beberapa kali kami berciuman bahkan saling melumat, namun ciuman ini membuat darahku berdesir dan mengalir lebih cepat ke arah jantungku sehingga jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Saranghae" ujar namja itu setelah menepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Aku tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Nado saranghae" bisikku.

Di tengah kegelapan malam yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lampu taman, kami saling memadu kasih. Sentuhan demi sentuhan kami rasakan. Waktu seakan berhenti di sekeliling kami, hanya deru napas masing-masing yang dapat kami rasakan dan juga sentuhan yang memabukkan. Malam ini, sungguh tak akan pernah terlupakan.

* * *

Forever love, itulah yang kupercayai semenjak hari itu. Namun sebuah badai seakan mengujiku, menguji keyakinan yang berada dalam hatiku. Kisah manis yang baru saja kami ukir bersama, harus berhenti saat ini juga. Aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan kami akan kembali bersama. Namun keyakinan itu harus dihancurkan saat kusadari bahwa ia mengalami amnesia dan melupakan semua yang terjadi 2 tahun ini, ia melupakan diriku. Ia menolakku dengan kasar, menggoreskan sebuah luka di dalam hatiku.

"Wae?"

Hanya itu yang terus terlintas dipikiranku. Wae? Mengapa harus saat ini? Mengapa ia harus melupakanku saat kami bersama? Mengapa harus aku yang dilupakannya?

"Jangan mendekatiku. Pergi, aku tidak mengenalmu" ujarnya dingin.

Semenjak hari itu, aku hanya dapat memandangnya dari kejauhan. Menikmati wajahnya dari tempatku berdiri tanpa bisa berdiri di sampingnya seperti dulu. Dan kini, keyakinanku kembali diuji saat seorang yeojya masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan menggantikan namaku yang terukir di hatinya. Yeojya itu memberikan kembali tawa dan kebahagian dihatinya, serta kesakitan di hatiku.

Senyum itu…

Tawa itu…

Kebahagian itu…

Aku! Seharusnya aku yang berada di sampingnya. Seharusnya aku, bukan dia! Seharusnya ia tak melupakanku dan tak membiarkan yeojya itu masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya hanya aku yang terukir di hatinya, tapi mengapa? Haruskah aku menyerah?

* * *

TOK TOK!

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku, kegenggam dengan erat sebuah benda padat yang berada di balik jas putih yang kukenakan. Pintu terbuka dengan perlihat, terlihat seorang yeojya berambut panjang yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Kurasakan rasa sakit dan juga perih di dadaku. Wae? Mengapa yeojya ini berada di apartemen milikinya?

"Aku… Chingu" ujarku singkat sembari memaksakan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahku.

Yeojya itu mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja aku boleh masuk, aku pernah tinggal di dalam apartemen ini bersamanya.

"Chagi, seorang chingu-mu datang" ujar yoejya itu dengan lembut.

"Chamkkanman"

Tak beberapa lama ia datang dari arah dapur. Rambut yang berwarna cokelat kini telah berubah menjadi pirang platina, membuatnya semakin tampan. Senyumannya yang terukir saat melihat yeojya itu, menghilang saat melihat diriku yang berdiri di dalam apartemennya. Sebuah tatapan dingin mengarah padaku, rasa benci terlihat jelas di kedua bola matanya.

"Mwoya?! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam apartemen-ku?" hardiknya dengan kasar.

Ia segera berjalan ke arahku dan memukul wajahku dengan keras, membuatku terjatuh ke atas lantai yang dilapisi kayu. Dengan segera kukeluarkan benda padat yang berlindung di balik jas putihku. Ku arahkan benda itu pada yeojya berambut hitam itu. Ia segera menghentikan gerakannya dan berteriak bahwa ia membenciku, sedangkan yeojya itu berteriak dengan kencang saat melihat apa yang berada di tanganku.

"Kau… Kau membenciku karena yeojya itu! Dia seharusnya mati!" seruku dengan keras.

Selepaskan sebuah peluru panas ke arah yeojya itu, namun ia segera memeluknya dengan erat. Ia melindungi yeojya itu dengan nyawanya? Jadi, ia membuangku? Ia benar-benar melupakanku?

PRANG!

Peluru panas itu memecahkan sebuah pigura foto yang berada di belakang yeojya itu. Pigura foto yang mengabadikan kebersamaan kami pada musim panas lalu, kini telah hancur berkeping-keping. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku, menjadi bukti rasa sakit yang selama ini kurasakan. Kuarahkan senjata api yang berada di tanganku pada kepalaku.

"Kau membelanya? Kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku?"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap benci padaku. Yeojya itu berada dalam pelukannya sembari terisak.

"Kau namja gila! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ketekan pelatuk yang berada dalam genggamanku dengan perlahan. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, kau melupakanku begitu saja. Bukankah sebaiknya aku mati?"

"Ne, lebih kau mati!"

DOR!

* * *

**Author's POV**

Di bawah rintik hujan, terlihat seorang namja tengah berdiri dengan pandangan yang kosong. Air mata membasahi wajahnya bersama dengan air hujan yang terus mengalir. Payung yang digenggamnya kini telah terjatuh, membuat dirinya basah oleh air hujan.

"Mianhae…" ujar namja itu dengan lirih.

3 tahun telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Semenjak kepergiannya, semua seakan berjalan dengan lambat. Rasa penyesalan yang datang, sudah terlambat. Seseorang yang sudah meninggal tidak dapat hidup kembali.

"Mianhae, karena aku telah membunuhmu…" ujar namja itu dengan lirih.

Tubuh namja itu jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kenangan yang telah lalu kembali berputar di dalam ingatannya. Kenangan saat ia membunuh namja-nya secara tidak langsung.

"Mianhae atas keterlambatanku, Minnie-ah…"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Ini adalah FF perpisahan dari saya. Melalui FF ini, saya memutuskan bahwa saya akan mengundurkan diri sebagai author. Saya tidak akan menulis lagi dan semua FF yang berlanjut akan saya hentikan, tidak akan ada lanjutan dari FF tersebut. Mohon maaf, karena keputusan sepihak yang telah saya ambil ini. Namun hal ini telah saya pikirkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan akhirnya saya menyerah di sini. Mungkin saya masih akan menulis tetapi tidak akan saya publish dan hanya akan saya nikmati untuk diri saya sendiri... :)

Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini, maaf bila kalian kecewa dengan saya ataupun dari karya yang saya buat. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini dan atas review yang kalian berikan selama ini. Jeongmal gamsahamnida... :)

Annyeong, yeorobun...


End file.
